Wish For Adventure
by Nullrequiem
Summary: Due to a not so careful decision, Ranma is now in the Hidden Leaf village, what was the decision, and what did he do? RanmaNaruto crossover. The first chapter has been revised quite a bit, so read again, please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Naruto, they both belong to their respective creators. Thank you.  
  
Wish for Adventure: Chapter 1  
  
Ranma reached for the handle of the ladle, preparing to finally get back to his element.  
  
'This is it, there is no turning back after I use this,' thought Ranma as he prepared to dump the cold water over his form. 'No regrets ...'  
  
Eight months ago…  
  
It had been nearly a month since saffron and the failed wedding, and things couldn't have been more peaceful in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. Everyone was now content with the cards life had given them. Akane no longer got so angry at Ranma, and for once, life at the Tendo dojo became somewhat normal. No new fiancees had shown up, no new challengers with bizzare fighting techniques, and no kidnappings. Things could not have been quieter.  
  
Ranma was going stir-crazy. He had become so entranced in his chaotic life that one fight a day seemed like a long and unbearable summer day. No fighting for Ranma was like being shut up in an asylum for any other normal person.  
  
It had been far too long for him. He still trained hard everyday, but no matter how much he hoped, adventure just would not come anymore. He began jumping in at the slightest sounds, hoping agianst all hope that something out of the ordinary would happen, but it was never anything at all. Fate, it seemed, decided Ranma had enough adventure for one life. Ranma had long ago gotten tired of fate.  
  
If fate decided he had enough adventure for one lifetime, then he would just have to go get a new life.  
  
"I guess it's time to go then, huh?" Ranma said to himself at the dinner table, getting a raised eyebrow from Nabiki.  
  
"What was that, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, she had been the only one to notice that he even mumbled something, because she noticed the sedated pace that he ate his food. Ever since that food eating french moron had come and gone, you normally never noticed that Ranma was eating until the food was gone.  
  
Ranma looked up, shocked to realize that he said that out loud.  
  
"Hehehehe… What was what?" Ranma asked, beginning his nervous act of scratching the back of his head. Nabiki, to say the least was not amused, however, she let it slide, for now.  
  
'I had better keep an eye on him though. If I know Ranma at all, then he must be itching to get back to the craziness, this peace must really be killing him' Nabiki thought to herself. This could get out of hand if nothing happened soon, even if it was just to keep Ranma from doing something stupid.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner, Kasumi." Ranma said as he stood up from the table.  
  
"You are very welcome, Ranma." Kasumi replied, polite as always.  
  
Ranma moved from the table out into the back yard and from there a short leap carried him up to the roof of the house, where he set down, and closed his eyes. 'Damn,' thought Ranma,'what am I thinking, I can't just leave, can I? Stupid, how could you just say something like that out loud, and in front of Nabiki no less. There's no way I could possibly get out of this, not without at least half of everyone trying to stop me … that's it! That is it! I will create the excitement this time. Hehehe. This is gonna be good. It's been a while since everyone has chased me Now, all I have to do is geteveryones attention, but I should let Nabiki know right off. If she knows, then that will get everyone else to come. Hehe, then all I have to do is hope Ryoga will show up, and it will be no small feat to "get away."' Ranma was happy now, this was just the thing to get him out of the funk he had been in.  
  
He crept across the roof, and leaned over the side and knocked on Nabiki's window. He did not have to wait long until the window opened and Nabiki stuck her head out.  
  
"What is it Saotome?" I was just about to go to bed. Ranma smiled.  
  
"I'm getting out Nabiki, I can't go on in this way, with nothing to do. It's driving me crazy, so I'm just going to go find my own adventure  
  
"What?!" Nabiki was shocked, that had happened faster than she thought.'Looks like Ranma isn't going to make this easy.' "You do know that I can't just let you leave. First there's my sister to consider, and second, you are to valuable to let go."  
  
"I know that, I aint stupid you know, thing is, your gonna hafta catch me!" With that, Ranma swung himself back up, onto the roof, and over to his room, using the speed he gained long ago during the training that Cologne put him through. He lept down into his room, and grabbed his meager belongings. 'Maybe I should grab some of the old freak's scrolls, I could do some serious training if I can get away long enough.'  
  
With that thought in mind he burst into a room filled with women's underwear, and one pervert that went to bed a little early.  
  
"Heh, making it too easy you old freak!" Ranma shouted as he punted Happosai out his open window. Happosai barely had time to wake up before he was already reaching the peak of his flight. Ranma, on the other hand, had already located the old man's stash of treasure and scrolls. Rummaging through the pile, Ranma found few scrolls of interest. He grabbed them, and just as he was about to leave, a glint from within the pile drew his eye. Ranma looked down, and spotted it … the Nanban Mirror. 'Hehehe, imagine, if they chased me across Japan, only to find me right back here.' Ranma thought to himself. By this time, Nabiki had already alerted the entire household, and Genma burst through the room.  
  
"Foolish boy, what do yo-urk!" Genma began, but was cut off quickly, by Ranma's foot.  
  
"Outta my way, pops, you ain't never gonna catch me!" Ranma luaghed as he bolted past Genma and the Tendos just outside the door. Once out of the house, Ranma once again took to the rooftops and began moving, full tilt, away from the normalcy that had become Nerima.  
  
Once he was a good twenty miles outside the Nerima Ward, he stopped for a short break, it wouldn't do if he got away so easily, and it was going to take at least a day for Nabiki to alert the whole gang. Ranma had some time, so he began to walk.  
  
"Oh, man does this feel great, nothing like this has happened in a while. If only I could go somewhere where I could have adventures like this all the time. Now, what else could I do, besides this little chase, to add some more excitement?"  
  
Four months ago…  
  
Ranma ducked around the corner, narrowly missing the line of vision for the group that was after him. He had been on the run for four months now, and he was having the time of his life. Ryoga didn't disapoint, as he showed up in Ranma's path at least once every other day. He had a few confrontations with Cologne, those were the most fun, she pulled out all the stops, and forced Ranma to as well. Just for him to escape he had to often resort to extreme deception.  
  
"There you are, Ranma! For running away like the coward you are, prepare to die! Shishihoukoudan!" Ryoga's same old battle cry rang out as a blast of glowing, superheated air obliterated the spot shere Ranma had just been standing. That blast of plasma would have been a powerful blow, had Ranmabeen standing still like a statue. Fat chance of that ever happening, Ranma was already crouched low not more than half a foot from Ryoga, his foot swinging in a wide arc, from the ground up to the side of Ryoga's head. Ryoga, being as hard headed as he was, didn't feel the pain so much as he felt the force of the blow send him from his feet into a nearby brick wall, easily crumbling a portion of it.  
  
"Right on schedule, P-chan! This is a new record for you, having shown up not more than three days apart for four months, amazing!" Ranma taunted, he wanted this fight to last, like the others did, and right now the only way to do that was to really piss Ryoga off. Ryoga did not disapoint as a volley of bandanas missed Ranma by a hair and cleanly sliced through a tree that had been nearby.  
  
The battle raged on…  
  
One month ago …  
  
Ranma looked at the small mushroom in his hand. It was the only one left for the season, and it was barely five inches long. How had chance led him to this forest? He sat for a while, and idly fingered the taped up mirror that he had taken out of his travelling pack. It had been a week since he had last seen any of the crew, now that Ryoga was intentionally trying to find him, it had been weeks since their last encounter.  
  
'It seems that, no matter how hard I try, I can't make the adventure last.'Ranma thought to himself. 'Maybe fate really has decided I had enough adventure… man, that's so unfair, why can't I be somewhere where I can have adventures again, maybe a place where superpowered martial artists are the norm. Man, that would be great.' He continued fingering the mirror for another hour, lost in his own thoughts. After a while he looked at the mushroom in his hand, and then to the east. 'Maybe there is a way, maybe Saotome Ranma has had enough adventure for a lifetime. Maybe it's time to get a new life.'  
  
One week ago…  
  
Herb sat on his throne, a far away look on his face, when Mint came throught the large golden doors that were the entry way into the throne room.  
  
"Herb-sama, the warrior, Saotome Ranma, has requested an audience with you." Said Mint, the diminutive servant of Herb.  
  
"Saotome? Saotome Ranma is here!?" Herb asked in surprise. "Did he say what his business was?" Herb pressed on with his quetions.  
  
"No, my lord, he just said that he needed to ask you something, he wouldn't say anything further." Mint said, fearing that Herb would be upset with him, for he was not able to learn anything else.  
  
Herb sat for a long moment before responding.  
  
"Very well, send him in. Hearing what he has to say is the very least I could do, for what he has done for me." Herb said.  
  
"Right away my lord." Mint ran out the doors, and in short order, came back, with a very trail-worn Ranma in tow. Herb looked Ranma over for a long time, it appeared as though Ranma had hiked across Japan, swam through the ocean, and scaled the mountains just to be standing where he was.  
  
"Be welcome, Saotome Ranma, to the home of my ancestors." Herb said, bowing low enough for his forehead to be only a few inches off the ground.  
  
"Yeah ... uh, thanks." Ranma said in all his awkward social grace. "Herb, I know you really don't have too much reason to help me, seeing as how hard we fought one another, but, could I ask you for a small favor?"  
  
Present…  
  
Ranma raised the ladle over his head. Herb watched on in confusion, wondering just how he was returning the favor to Ranma, who had saved his life on that mountain not so long ago. Just how would a locked curse aid the warrior before him?  
  
The water fell, and Ranma was once again in her cursed form.  
  
"Herb, thanks a lot, you have no idea how much this is going to help me." Ranma said, bowing lower than Herb had when she arrived a week ago.  
  
"You are more than welcome, Ranma, but I still do not see haw just locking yourself in a curse will get you a new life." Herb said.  
  
"Well, you've only seen part one of my awesome three-part plan!" Ranma said excitedly. "Now for part two, you have no idea how long it took me to find the forest where these come from." Ranma said as she pulled out a five-inch long mushroom. Herb was not impressed.  
  
"A mushroom?" He asked  
  
"Heh, you aint seen nothin' yet." Ranma said with a smirk, then she popped the mushroom in her mouth and began to chew. "Y'see, this mushroom is integ ... pivi ... important! Thats the word!" Ranma struggled for a word through a full mouth. "This mushroom is the most important part of my plan." She finished chewing and swallowed down the chewed up mushroom. " It will let me do ... this!" suddenly Ranma was no longer in sight.  
  
"Wha-? Ranma? Where did you-?"Herb began to look around wildly before spotting Ranma's clothes in a pile at his feet.  
  
"Don't look!" piped a small voice from within the bundle, as a tiny arm reached out of the clothing and into the travelling pack, and darting just as quickly back into the clothing. "Shoot, I guess I thought I was gonna be bigger, or somethin'." The small voice came again, and suddenly a very small, very cute little girl with bright red hair in a too large outfit emerged from the clothing.  
  
"Ranma!?" Herb was too shocked to form a proper sentence, before him was a child, who was identical to the redhead that was just there moments ago, if this girl was Ranma, then he had indeed gotten a new life.  
  
"Hai!" came the high-pitched voice. "And now for part three!" she posed dramatically, pointing her finger into the air, which had no real effect because of her current age. She reached once again into the pack, and pulled out a mirror that was held together only with a lot of scotch tape. 'I hope this still works' she thought.  
  
"Ranma! thats the-!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and it's my ticket out of here." She said, and slammed her right foot down as hard as she could on her left. As a single pain-wrought tear slowly made it's way down her cheek, she whispered to the mirror: "Take me to a world of adventure far from here." Before the tear was halfway down her cheek, the door burst open, revealing a hevy breathing Ryoga. He looked aroud a bit before noticing the little girl, and the pile of clothes.  
  
"RANMA!" Ryoga bellowed, and lept across the room his hand closing in on Ranma's throat as the tear fell. Ryoga blanched and watched as, in seemiing slowmotion, the tear hit the surface of the mirror.  
  
"Too late, porky." Ranma said in a tight voice. Then … nothing happened. Ranma looked down at the mirror. 'Figures that it was too broken to work.' That was the though that Ranma would have finished if it were not for the spectacular explosion of the mirror, and the disappearance of both Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Hidden Leaf Village, Fire Country…  
  
Uzumaki Naruto, age five, sat on a swing hanging from the brach of a tree, looking at the crowd of people going about their daily business. "Hmph! Why doesn't anyone ever want to play with me?" He asked himself for the umpteenth time that day. He sat there, still, just looking at the people, hoping that they would see him, and perhaps play with him. No one ever did, only cold eyes stared back at him.  
  
Suddenly, without warning a yelp was heard from above him followed by the snapping of many twigs and branches as something began to fall toward him. He looked up just in time to see a small girl falling from the tree. He smiled to himself, maybe if he saved this girl, she would play with him. Then maybe other people would come and play with him, once they saw how nice he was.  
  
He jumped up in time to catch her, but he was still sort of clumsy, and had tangled his leg up in the rope of the swing. With his foot caught he immediately dropped the poor girl hard on the ground, while swinging violently around and smashing his face int the tree trunk. Luckily, he had a hard head, so he recovered fast enough to stand up before the girl could get her bearings.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked her. 'If I am nice enough, maybe she'll stay around long enough for me to make a friend. More than one friend would be nice, especially since she's not old enough to be able to boss me around, like Iruka-sensei!'  
  
"Ow, damn mirror, shoulda put me on the ground, not ten feet above a treetop!" The girl shouted at the air, then she noticed that the boy who had caught her had asked her something. "Huh? Wazzat?"  
  
"Um, I asked if you were okay." Naruto said, a little put off by the way she initially ignored him, but still hopeful, because she hadn't looked at him like everyone else did.  
  
"Oh, yeah, a little fall like that wont hurt me, nosiree, not at all." She laughed weakly. 'Damn, that fall hurt a lot more than it should have. Looks like I'm gonna have to train my body back up.' She turned to leave.  
  
"My name is Naruto, would you like to play?" Naruto asked, hope plainly visible in his eyes.  
  
The girl looked at him for a bit, then at last replied.  
  
"The names Ran…ko… and I guess I'm no longer in any hurry, so, sure, why not?" She said, and smiled slightly at the shout of joy that came from the boy's mouth.  
  
A/N  
  
Thanks for those reviews. but let me first point some things out.  
  
1. I guess people ignored me when I said to not include pairing ideas in the reviews, I want them e-mailed to me with the subject of pairing.  
  
2.In response to Thanatos' review. I appreciate the wrighting tips, but I do not necessarily agree that Ranma knows too much. Aside from having an insane amount of chakra, and some basic control, he would fit right in to the super powered world of ninjas. I say he has basic control, because aside from altering his own levels, the most complex thing he can do is fire off a spiral of cold chakra horizontally. Yes, he would pick up on things quickly, but not as quickly as, say, Sasuke. Also, I don't think Ranma is really running away so much as he is seeking out a way back into the action.  
  
Now, with that out of the way, let me assure you, this wont just be a 'what if ranma was in so-and-so's place' sort of fic, sure, ranma will be in the world, but I am not going to rip off lines from Naruto, nor am I going to make Ranma the most powerful. Yes, I do plan on a confrontation between the enraged Kyubi-Naruto and the mentally unstable Neko-Ranma, that is actually what prompted me to write this fic. And as far as pre readers go, I have plenty of anime addicted English majors that are in a club with me up at college, so no problem there. Laters. 


End file.
